parliament_of_polfandomcom-20200214-history
Pierce
An investment banking/checking firm and party founded by the illustrious Patrick Bateman to check those repeating strings of digits ("gets") *Special Thanks to Korihor for introducing the technology that allows for next generation of checking possible. Mission Statement: Pierce & Pierce is an investment banking firm. In regards to our clients this means checking any gets they should receive by chance: dubs, trips, quads, pents and so on. These gets are legal tender in this board as well as other boards. It is the commitment of Pierce & Pierce to check each and every get as they occur to those who receive them. Unfortunately many go unclaimed by unregistered users of our firm. It is Pierce and Pierce's mission to ensure all gets are acknowledged and therefore "checked" for future reference in the "get" economy. This is why Pierce and Pierce was founded. About Founder: My name is Patrick Bateman. I'm 27 years old. I believe in taking care of myself and a balanced diet and rigorous exercise routine. In the morning if my face is a little puffy I'll put on an ice pack while doing stomach crunches. I can do 1000 now. After I remove the ice pack I use a deep pore cleanser lotion. In the shower I use a water activated gel cleanser, then a honey almond body scrub, and on the face an exfoliating gel scrub. Then I apply an herb-mint facial mask which I leave on for 10 minutes while I prepare the rest of my routine. I always use an after shave lotion with little or no alcohol, because alcohol dries your face out and makes you look older. Then moisturizer, then an anti-aging eye balm followed by a final moisturizing protective lotion. I'm also a huge fan on the band Huey Lewis and The News. Members: Patrick Bateman and Pierce !!9B481ZHgqtZ Paul Allenand Pierce !!jLA20Wu4kU3 Note: Pierce & Pierce is the top company in its market segment and its members can absolutely afford unlimited and luxurious times off. Therefore it is highly improbable for even a half of the members to be present at their respective workplaces at any given time. Documented Gets '''(Trips and Quads) Catharsis Inquisition !!1454IPHMCm8 '''47191666 6/28/15 Numbers were checked by Patrick Bateman Trapper Don Pizzeria !!sCC2dBePTXh 47191999 '''6/28/15 Numbers were checked by Patrick Bateman Baggins Party Patriots Party !!CKhjTyrIEkU '''47197222 '''6/28/15 Numbers were checked by John Locke Jr. 秦始皇帝Dynasty !!zPEG3FtZ4RN '''47199000 6/28/15 '''Numbers were checked by Patrick Bateman John Locke Jr. Libertarian !!p7h2m64z99R ''47199999 ''6/28/15 Numbers were checked by Engels Ankles Joe Quimby Democrats !!EGFe33bAOpT '''47184444 '''6/28/15 Numbers were never checked :( Catharsis Inquisition !!1454IPHMCm8 '''47210888 '''6/29/15 Numbers were checked by Based Talos Catharsis Inquisition !!1454IPHMCm8 '''47214666 '''6/29/15 Numbers were never checked :( Based Talos, Inquisitor Inquisition-Alliance !!PVbCNYNzsXF '''47213999 '''6/29/15 Numbers were never checked :( Illusive Man Cerberus !!5Oad5RQQgcg '''47215999 '''6/29/15 Numbers were never checked :( Based Talos, Inquisitor Inquisition-Alliance !!PVbCNYNzsXF '''47213000 '''6/29/15 Checked by John Locke Jr. Maximus Virtutem SPQR !!Houu/Q//1+T '''47225511 '''6/29/15 Checked by Patrick Bateman Joseph Goebbels NatSoc !!Evi+K+3CRu3 '''47239111 '''6/29/15 Checked by John Locke Jr. Kai LengCerberus !!p6baA0WWtFD '''47246222 '''6/29/15 Checked by Catharsis '''Black Card Members (Quints or above) John Locke Jr. Libertarian !!p7h2m64z99R ''47199999 ''6/28/15 Numbers were checked by Engels Ankles